Satan
Satan (サタン, Satan) ist ein extrem starker Dämon, welcher ein Mitglied der 7 Tod-Sünden ist. Wie die anderen Dämonen seines Ranges herrschte auch er über ein unbekanntes Land der Dämonenwelt; sein Regiment endete jedoch, als sich jene durch Beelzebub III verbündeten und schließlich vollständig miteinander zusammenschlossen. Er wurde von der Solomon Kompanie gefangen gehalten, bevor [[Fuji|'Fuji']] (藤, Fuji), ein talentierten Spell-Meister wie auch sein heutiger Partner, seine dämonischen Kräfte kontrollieren konnte. Derzeit residiert er mit ihm in der Menschenwelt. Aussehen Satan ist schlank, von durchschnittlich großer Statue (jedoch wesentlich kleiner als sein Partner Fuji) und hat schulterlange, dunkle Haare, die nach hinten geglättet wurden. Auffällig sind seine großen, ebenfalls dunklen Augen wie ein sonderbares Zeichen auf seiner Stirn, welches einem halb geschlossenem Auge ohne Pupille ähnelt. Auch hat er stetig bzw. häufig ein böses Lächeln aufgesetzt, und bricht selten aus seinem gelassenen Äußeren. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt trägt er ein helles Hemd mit V-Ausschnitt sowie darüber einen langen, dunklen Mantel mit Kragen, welcher bis an seine Waden reicht. Seine helle Hose wurde in seine hohen Stiefel gesteckt, die ebenfalls schwarz zu sein scheinen. Alles in allem ähnelt seine Kleidung der der 34. Säuleneinheit des Behemoth; diese tragen wie er schwarze Mäntel und Uniformen, die den seinen ähneln. Wie sich später herausstellt, handelt es sich bei dem seltsamen Symbol auf seiner Stirn tatsächlich um ein drittes Auge. Als Beelzebub erschien, öffnete sich dieses schlagartig und die helle Iris war von vielen dünnen Adern umgeben. Auch zeigte sich oben und unten eine ganze Reihe spitzer Zähne. Wenn sich Satan mit Fuji fusioniert und eine Einheit bildet, werden beide zu einer wesentlich dämonenhafter wirkenden Entität, die sich durch Merkmale von beiden Personen aber auch durch völlig neue auszeichnet. Um den Kopf sind die spitzen, hellen Haare Fujis zu sehen, darunter drei Augen, wobei das dritte auf der Stirn eine schwarze Iris zeigt, daneben zwei lange, geringelte Hörner und auf den Schultern ein Paar schwarzer Flügel, die aus vielen schwarzen Federn bestehen. Bei ihrer ersten Transformation sah man, wie um sie herum und im Hintergrund weitere Federn umher gewirbelt in der Luft flogen. Ihre Kleidung besteht aus dem schwarzen Mantel Satans, der an den Handöffnungen ebenfalls dunkles Fell zeigt, darunter ein helleres Hemd mit V-Ausschnitt, darunter eine weiße Hose und wiederum darunter schwarze Stiefel. Persönlichkeit Satan ist sehr ruhig, gelassen wie geduldig, sodass selbst Fuji ihm gegenüber vorschnell erscheint. Auch hat er meist immer ein finsteres Lächeln aufgesetzt und sagt bei seinen ersten Auftritten kein einziges Wort. Seine ruhige Fassade verschwindet, wenn er überrascht wird. Ein passendes Beispiel hierfür findet sich im Falle der plötzlichen Wiederherstellung der Verbindung von Oga und Beel, nach der Satan sichtlich erstaunt war. In Kontrast zu seinem Partner scheint er Problemen aus dem Wege gehen zu wollen, da er ebenso verhindern wollte, dass Oga den Link zwischen ihm und Beel erneuert. Als davor der Link zwischen ihm und Fuji getrennt wurde, weil die Anti-Dämonen-Maschine anfing zu wirken, war er sichtlich genervt, was darauf schließen lässt, dass selbiges öfters in seiner Vergangenheit passiert sein muss. Auch bemerkte Satan bei Fuji, der ähnlich wie Tōjō auf härtere Kämpfe aus ist und an einem Kampf mit Oga und Beel gleichzeitig interessiert ist, dass sein Partner besser die 'Klappe halten' solle. Als sein Erzfeind Beelzebub erschien, verhielt sich Satan überraschender Weise völlig anders, wurde extrem aggressiv und fiel völlig aus seiner ruhigen Fassade. Jedoch schaffte er es schnell, zu seinem gelassenen Verhalten zurückzufinden. So sprach er Fuji sogar auf dessen Unachtsamkeit an und fügte hinzu, dass er schnell in eine Welt voller Schmerzen finden könnte. Ansonsten ist unbekannt, ob er aus den gleichen Gründen wie Fuji die Bevölkerung der Stadt angriff, ob er diesem nur helfen will, ob er mögliche Gegner ausschalten will oder ob er andere, unbekannte Beweggründe hat. Fähigkeiten & Stärke Satan ist in Besitz einer absolut gewaltigen Stärke; so gilt er zu den mächtigsten Dämonen überhaupt und befindet sich zudem auf gleichem Level, wie der große Dämonenlord Beelzebub III. Allein die Tatsache, dass Fuji als der "schlimmste Gegner Ogas" beschrieben wird, dass sein Partner das stärkste Mitglied der 6 Killer-Elemente ist und er selbst die Quelle seiner unglaublichen Kraft darstellt, ist Beweis seiner ungeheuren Stärke. Auch die einstige Herrschaft eines ganzen Landes in der Dämonenwelt beweisen, dass er sehr mächtig sein muss. Er konnte mit Fuji nahezu die gesamte Bevölkerung einer Stadt besiegen, ohne dass er Schaden davon trug. Takamiya schien zudem zu glauben, dass wenn sie Fuji und Satan nicht stoppen sollten, ganz Japan in Gefahr sein würde. Johan, der Attentäter der Solomon Kompanie, gab auch an, dass man spätere Ereignisse, durch Satan verursacht, als 'Hölle auf Erden' beschreiben könnte. Er war außerdem in der Lage, Behemoth, welcher ebenfalls zu den stärksten Dämonen und Charakteren der gesamten Serie zählt, zu besiegen, wobei dieser wegen einer Unachtsamkeit unterlag. Jedoch fügte Laymia, die dies berichtete, an, dass Satans volle Kraft einfach zu groß gewesen sein muss. Auch konnte Satan die Barriere um die Ishiyama High ohne Mühen durchbrechen. Wie sich auch zeigt, kann Satan eine schneidende Kraft erschaffen, die sich mit Leichtigkeit durch Steinwände und Fenster schneiden kann. Ob dies auf dämonische Energie zurückzuführen ist, war nicht zu erkennen. Versteinerung Satan ist in der Lage, mit seiner dämonischen Kraft alle Lebewesen zu versteinern. Dies vergeringert seine Fähigkeiten laut Oga immens. Körperliche Kraft Allein seine Rasse als Dämon zeugt, dass seine körperliche Kraft wesentlich größer sein muss, als die eines regulären Menschen. Als Kanzaki mit Furuichi in einem Auto auf Satan zufuhr, schnitt er das Fahrzeug durch eine simple Handbewegung entzwei, ließ das Auto so explodieren und trug keine Schäden davon. Später sieht man, wie er die Anti-Dämonen-Maschine mit einem Arm hochhält. Auch seine Widerstandsfähigkeit, mit der er einer enormen Explosion mit nur einem verlorenen Arm übersteht, wie seine Schmerztoleranz, die hoch genug ist, um selbst bei einem fehlenden Körperteil die Ruhe relativ zu bewahren, sind enorm. Dämonische Kraft Satans dämonische Kraft ist überwältigend; mit ihr bedeckte er eine ganze Stadt, versteinerte beinahe dessen gesamte Bevölkerung inklusive der Tiere und besiegte die 34. Säuleneinheit binnen weniger Sekunden. Auch soll er Behemoth versteinert haben und die unmenschliche Energie des Dämonen sorgte dafür, dass Oga keinen direkten Kontakt mit Beel aufnehmen konnte. Nur durch ein Hilfsmittel schaffte er dies. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Satans Kraft um einiges schwächer wird, sollte er seinen Versteinerungs-Spell einsetzten. Er kann diesen jedoch aufheben, sodass all seine dämonische Kraft zurückkehrt, damit er einen finalen Angriff starten kann. Fusion Satan ist wie Baby Beel in der Lage, sich mit seinem Vertrags-Partner Fuji zu fusionieren, um eine völlig neue Form anzunehmen. Als Hilda dies bemerkte, sprach sie von einem Kampf zwischen zwei großen Dämonen, der einst die Dämonenwelt in zwei Teile schnitt und zu diesem Zeitpunkt erneut beginnen würde. Vergangenheit Satan herrschte über ein unbekanntes Land der Dämonenwelt, bevor Beelzebub III, der derzeitige Dämonenlord, selbiges unter seine Herrschaft vereinte. Die 6 Herrscher neben ihm waren demnach Mammon, Lucifer, Belphegor, Leviathan, Asmodeus wie der derzeitige Dämonenlord Beelzebub III. Daraufhin kam er zu einem ebenfalls unbekannten Zeitpunkt in Kontakt mit der Solomon Kompanie. Dort wurde er gefangen gehalten, bis Fuji ihn befreite. Handlung Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Satans Name wird kurz von Lamia erwähnt, als diese über ihn und die anderen Mitglieder, zu denen auch Mammon, der zu jenem Zeitpunkt vorgestellt wurde, zählt, berichtete. Nächste Arc Während Oga in Amerika ist, befällt Fuji zwischenzeitlich mit Satan die Stadt und versteinert mit dessen Hilfe fast jedes Lebewesen bis auf einige Ausnahmen, die sich retten konnten; dazu gehören fast alle Schüler der Ishiyama High School. Satan erscheint erstmals, als Kanzaki mit Furuichi in einem Auto vor den'' schwarzen Wolken bzw. der dämonischen Kraft Satans fliehen. Bevor das Auto ausweichen kann, schneidet Satan das Fahrzeug mit einer einfachen Handbewegung in zwei Teile, sodass seine Ziele geradeso einer kleinen Explosion entkommen. Ehe sich Furuichi versieht, sind sowohl Kanzaki als auch dessen Fahrer versteinert am Boden, sodass derselbe fliehen muss. Später stößt Aoi dazu und Satan verfolgt das Duo. Schließlich bekommen die Beiden Hilfe von Agiel und später von der gesamten 34. Säulendivision, doch sie werden allesamt versteinert. Als Ringo und Ebian dies bemerken, schaffen sie es schnell genug, Oga über die Mauer zur Ishiyama High School entkommen zu lassen. Dort trifft er auf Aoi wie auf Furichi und Aoi bemerkt, dass Satan nicht durch die Barriere zu ihnen kann. Satan weiß jedoch, dass er aus einem "''gewissen" Grund erst zu Fuji muss. Wie sich später herausstellt, konnte Fuji seine Gegner trotz alledem versteinern, da der Link kurzerhand von Satan selbst wiederhergestellt wurde. Nachdem sie sich bemerkbar gemacht haben, geht Fuji mit Satan durch die Öffnung in der Barriere (dort befinden sich die letzten Gegner ihrerseits), die letzterer kurzer Hand geöffnet hat. als beide Laymias Attacke, sie war von 34. Säuleneinheit übrig geblieben, mit einem Finger abwehrten, fliehen kurzer Hand Aoi mit Oga, wobei Satan anmerkt, dass er sich um selbige kümmern wolle. Bei seinem Ziel angekommen, versteinert er Aoi, die Oga verhilft, seinen Link zu Beel zu erneuern. Satans letzter Versuch, Oga zu versteinern, schlägt fehl, denn dieser ist mit Beel, Alaindelon und Hilda für den nächsten Kampf bereit. Satan ist, so scheint es, sehr schockiert über die plötzliche Ankunft seines "Erzfeindes", der mit seinem Partner vor ihm steht. Nachdem Oga und Beel einig für einen Kampf sind, öffnet sich das dritte Auge Satans auf dessen Stirn und dieser springt kurzer Hand über das Schulgebäude, um seine Gegner mit einer fliegenden Schnittwelle anzugreifen, die mit brachialer Kraft durch das Gebäude dringt. Daraufhin jedoch kommt es zu einer großen Explosion, die dem Himmel empor ragt. Satan, der seinen linken Arm verloren hat, konnte der gesamten Kraft der Attacke entkommen und steht nun bei Fuji, der erstaunt fragt, was sein Auftauchen zu bedeuten hat. Nachdem auch Oga erscheint, um den Kampf zu beginnen und Fuji erst mit einem Zebel Emblem, dann mit einem Faustschlag wie einem weiteren direkten Treffer, der denselben zu Boden schleudert, angreift, erzählt Satan, der die Anti-Dämonen-Maschine für die Barriere mit einer Hand hochhält, dem verletzten Fuji, wie jener in eine Welt des Schmerzes gehen würde, wenn er seinen Feind halbherzig bekämpft. Später sieht man, wie Satan und Fuji in einer fusionierten Form in der Luft über Oga und Beel schweben. Beziehungen Fuji Mit seinem Dämon Satan scheint Fuji auch eine gute Beziehung zu führen, da er seine Kraft kontrollieren kann. Satan war jedoch sichtlich von seinem Partner genervt, als der Link zwischen ihnen durchbrochen wurde. Auch scheint er nicht immer Fujis Meinung zu teilen und sagte diesem sogar, er solle einfach die Klappe halten. Als Fuji nachfragte, ob Satan ihm nicht vertrauen würde, antwortete der Dämon einfach mit 'Ja'. Beel Satan kennt die Kraft von Beel und wollte deshalb verhindern, dass der Link zwischen ihm und Oga erneut verbunden wird. Dies widerspricht der Meinung von Fuji, da dieser Oga mit dessen ganzer Kraft bekämpfen möchte. Satan verhielt sich vor seinem erschienen Erzfeind ungewöhnlich, und fiel komplett aus seiner ruhigen Fassade. Auch könnte man meinen, dass Freude empfunden hat, da er mit einem neuen Grinsen angriff. Tatsumi Oga Einen Kampf mit ihm und Beelzebub wollte er zuerst vermeiden. So hätte Satan ihn fast versteinert, wäre Beelzebub nicht rechtzeitig mit Hilda und Alaindelon erschienen. Auch war er nicht sichtlich berüht, als Aoi in Ogas Armen versteinert wurde. Trivia *Satan ist ein Begriff, der einen oder mehrere Engel bezeichnet. Er hat seine Ursprünge im jüdischen Monotheismus und enthält antike persische religiöse Einflüsse, besonders des Zoroastrismus. Satan ist vor allem der Ankläger im göttlichen Gerichtshof, der die religiöse Integrität von Menschen testet und Sünden anklagt, wie es beispielsweise aus den biblischen Büchern Ijob und Sacharja bekannt ist. Andere religiöse Glaubenssysteme belegen den Begriff Satan mit Bedeutungen wie Dämon, dem gegen Gott rebellierenden gefallenen Engel, Verkörperung des Bösen und Teufel oder Götzen (= falscher Gott). Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Männlich